


I Like it Neat

by frostbitten_written, justthehiddles



Series: Kitten [1]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Suits, The Night Manager (TV) Spoilers, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Vaginal Fingering, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You never expected to get this entrenched in Roper's entourage, but here you were. Better yet, you caught the eye of Richard Roper's right-hand man, Jonathan Pine. You weren't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but you were sure of this: Pine likes his suits and whisky, neat and his martinis and sex, dirty.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine & Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine & You, Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Reader, Jonathan Pine/You
Series: Kitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119293
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	I Like it Neat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr banter thread with @just-the-hiddles: [Don’t touch my $10000 Gucci suit, you bitch](https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com/post/640062243185311744/dont-touch-my-10000-gucci-suit-you-bitch).
> 
> This one-shot was co-written with @just-the-hiddles and in the POV of the second person (You).
> 
> Please read @frostbitten-written's [Smut Disclaimer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329)!

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Pine whispered as he pressed the hotel room key card into your hand. “I expect you to be wearing only your heels and stockings.” 

You did your best not to stare at him, shocked. It’s not that you didn’t want to sleep with Pine, because you _did_ ; your pussy could attest to that one. The problem, however, was how exactly would you explain that detail, in your report, back to Langley?

Your eyes dropped to the keycard in your hand, contemplating whether you should do as he asked or walk out the front entrance of the hotel. Jonathan smacked your ass, causing you to let loose a small yelp.

“Clock is ticking, kitten,” he purred into your ear before taunting you, “at this rate, you’ll never make it on time.”

With haste, you made your way towards the bank of elevators, your heels clicking frantically against the polished marble floor. Roper turned his attention to Pine as he watched you disappear behind a column.

“Everything alright there, Pine old boy?” Roper questioned in his usual suave manner.

Pine offered a thin-lipped smile.

“Just sending her off to fetch something from my room.” He pulled his phone from his pants pocket.

“I’m going to check on our shipments.” He walked away before Roper called out to him.

“We have reservations in an hour!”

“No need to remind me; I’ll be present.” Pine disappeared from view and headed for the elevators. 

You were in the middle of unclasping your bra when you heard the door opening. You scrambled to finish taking it off and tossed it onto the chair, along with your dress and underwear. Upon his entrance, Pine stopped and stared, drinking in the sight of you, practically naked. His lips curled into a smile, but not a warm smile.

There was something sinister brewing beneath the surface. 

“Good job, kitten,” he commented casually. 

You thought he would approach you, but instead, he strolled over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. He settled on the sofa about six feet away from you. He swirled his drink and took a sniff. His eyes raked the expanse of your body; you felt like a piece of meat on display for a lion. He beckoned you over with his fingers, using the “come hither” motion. You scampered over and stood next to him, waiting patiently for his next move. 

“I saw you, back in Spain, and on the plane.” His voice was low, and his tone, confident; it sounded like the purr of a car engine. He swirled his drink again. 

“Saw me what?” You questioned, panicking inwardly. _Had Pine seen you sneak into Roper’s private office? Was your cover blown?_ Your head swirled as you contemplated the ramifications of Pine’s next words. You mentally plotted an escape plan where you’d come out of this entire ordeal alive and intact, which included _all_ your major organs. You were so lost in your own thoughts that you almost missed what he said next.

“Fucking me with your eyes.” He gazed up at you and smiled; there it was again that same sinister smile.

“I can tell you want me, kitten.” You stood there like a fish out of water, your mouth hanging slightly ajar, in shock. He continued.

“You have one hour before I am due back downstairs for a meeting. Put on a good show and I’ll reward you with the fucking you desperately desire.” He practically purred as he made an offer your nethers couldn’t resist.

“I beg your pardon?” You protested but grew wet with his every word. Damn his voice, you cursed in your head.

Pine had his suspicions about you, about your intentions and reason for getting close to him, close to Roper. He wanted to push your limits and test you, to see how far you would go to maintain your cover story. So far, he was impressed with your dedication. Above all, he found him growing more attracted to you as the days went by.

So with the opportunity presented to the both of you, _the stage was set._

“You can get off however you want, but don’t wrinkle the suit,” Pine growled out in a deep voice.

“I like my suit like I like my scotch; _neat_ , and I like my women like I like my martini; _dirty_ ,” he stated sternly before smirking and winking at you. He held out two fingers, expectantly; that mother fucker knew exactly what game he was playing at and you were going to lose; you just knew it. 

Pine sat there, nonchalantly holding his drink in one hand, and sipped it slowly. It was, no doubt a glass of aged scotch, neat, just like he likes it. He watched expectantly, like a predator, as you mounted his fingers and started to get yourself off. He didn’t even move a damn muscle, except to smile and sip his drink, of course. 

Pine’s fingers felt better than you could have ever imagined, even in your wet dreams. His fingers were long and his hands were large. The situation alone offered a thrill you had never thought of before, that is not until now. Jonathan kept his eyes trained on you, whether it be on your lips, caught between your teeth or the way your tits bounced in time with your body; he was enjoying every second of it. 

Moving your hips, to get the most out of the intrusion, was proving to be slightly difficult and not nearly enough stimulation. You decided to speed up, just a bit, only to be immediately chastised by Pine.

“Ah, ah, ah, darling. Don’t rush it; slow down. Like a good drink, perfection takes time.” He casually swiped his thumb over your clit and watched you shudder. His minimal movements only made it harder for you to get off, but oh, did it feel divine.

You let out a whimper before he sternly gave you a warning.

“If you cum before I finish this drink, I’m going to have to punish you, kitten.” He clicked his tongue, before taking another small sip.

_Did he even drink anything? What the fuck was that?_

You were frustrated with him.

“And if I have to punish you, it’s going to ruin this suit. We don’t want that, do we, darling?” 

You moaned quietly, biting your lip as you nod silently. He broke out into a large grin as he continued to tease your clit and press against the sweet spot inside of you.

“Drink faster, please,” you begged him as you clamped down on his fingers. 

Jonathan merely tutted in response and stopped drinking altogether.

“Au contraire, kitten, I think I’ve had enough to drink for now.”

He placed the glass down and you groaned. One gulp was all he needed to finish the blasted thing yet he insisted on savouring it. He eyed you up, from head to toe, even reaching up to grope your breast.

“Come on kitten, be a good girl,” he taunted you as his fingers worked wonders below; you’re trembling, barely able to hold on.

“Don’t give me a reason to punish you. You know you’ll regret it.”

You did your best to slow your pace, but Jonathan made that exceedingly difficult as he curled his fingers deep inside you. You moaned as he pressed and rubbed hard against your clit. Your eyes darted to the glass of Scotch left untouched and back to him. He was as cool as a cucumber, of course, you, on the other hand, not so much. You bit your lip, stifling a whimper. You shot him a silent pleading gaze, only to be ignored and warned yet again.

“Remember, drink darling,” he muttered as he continued to play with you.

_Yeah, how could you forget it? It was the only thing keeping you from climaxing!_

With trembling hands, you reached out to his shoulders and gripped hard, attempting to steady yourself. At the rate he was going, you would hit your high soon. He tutted, yet again, in disapproval as he shrugged you off.

“My, my… my naughty kitten doesn’t like to listen, does she?” You gasped when he suddenly pulled out of you and pushed you onto the floor; you were seated on your knees between his legs.

“If you can’t simply follow the _one rule_ I have in place, I don’t see why you should receive any pleasure from me.” He chided you before sticking the fingers he previously used to pleasure you, into his mouth. He sucked off your arousal and smiled down at you.

“Although, I’m sure you could change my mind,” he taunted you as he carefully undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. It comes to you as no surprise that he wasn’t wearing any underwear with his suit. With an imprint like that, it was obvious to anyone who dared to peak at that monster. 

His size was considerable and he was girthy; your mouth watered and longed to take him in.

“Be a good girl and suck me off; I didn’t prepare this drink for nothing.” 

He laid back and watched as you leaned forward and kissed his tip. You licked and sucked him gently, building up the courage to take more of him. You tried to grasp his shaft, only to be swatted away.

“You’re not allowed to use your hands, only that pretty mouth of yours.” 

You obeyed, placing your arms behind your back.

“You can do better than that, kitten. Show me how much you want me.”

Jonathan placed a large hand over your head, gripping your hair tightly as he guided you further down his shaft. You gagged quietly, tears springing to your eyes.

“That’s it, take it all in,” he said through clenched teeth. You obliged and slowly began to bob your head on his length. He did most of the work, using your mouth like a tight, hot and wet hole for his pleasure. Your lipstick even stained the base of his cock with a ring of red.

You moaned around his length sending pleasurable vibrations throughout his groin.

“Fuck,” he panted above you before continuing, “that’s worth a sip of scotch, don’t you agree?” His breathless statement only spurred you on more. You took a deep breath in through flared nostrils and began to hum around his cock.

“Fuck, yes! Just like that, kitten!” You practically preened under his praise. You heard him gulp before letting out a satisfied breathy moan. You looked up to see his lips glossy with spit, his glass empty in his hand and, of course, that sinister leer directed at you. 

Pine’s head fell back against the sofa and his eyes closed. He enjoyed every ounce of pleasure your mouth gave him.

Without thinking, you made two mistakes. First, one of your hands snaked down between your legs; you began to rub yourself in a wanton attempt at relieving some of the tingling and throbbing between your legs. And the second, your hand instinctively fisted the fabric that stretched across Jonathan’s thick thighs.

Jonathan’s head snapped up and his nostrils flared as he glared down at you; you had your hand between your legs and his cock stuffed in your mouth, the perfect slut. It wasn’t until he rose to his feet, did you realise what you had done. 

“I’m… I…” you stammered. Pine jerked you up to your feet and wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing the sides lightly with the pads of his fingers.

He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“ _Twice now_ , you’ve disobeyed me, kitten.” He reached up with his other hand and stroked your cheek, almost lovingly. Despite the situation and the circumstances, he was gentle, the intimacy only lasting second. He walked the two of you towards the bed.

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected much from a little cockslut like yourself.” His words sent another jolt of arousal throughout your system. Again, _damn his voice, his tone, his cock… damn him…_

You twisted in his grip and Jonathan chuckled, the sound coming from deep within his chest.

“Is the little kitty going to fight back?” He leaned close to your face as he taunted you. His breath felt hot as it fanned against your cheek. You could smell the scotch and a hint of your arousal on his tongue. The fragrance was practically an aphrodisiac; you shivered, delighted.

“There’s no use in fighting, kitten; no one is coming to save you.”

Before you could say anything, Pine spun you around and shoved you against the bed, hard. The clink of metal, led you to conclude that he was removing his trousers. You smirked, feeling triumphant in your endeavour with Mr Pine. You got him to take off his precious suit, despite his initial protests.

Your little victory disappeared as quickly as it came when a flash of dark fabric sailed over your eyes, rendering your sight useless. You felt the tip of his cock graze your entrance; he teased your wanton hole mercilessly, coating himself in your slick. 

Jonathan pushed into you with a single, fluid thrust and no warning; you groaned loudly. 

“I told you not to touch the suit,” he growled as he pushed your face into the mattress. You let out a moan akin to a squeak as he began to pound into you. His hips collided with your body with such force that each thrust made your limbs shake. You desperately held onto the bed for support.

“Is this what you wanted all along, kitten? My cock splitting your delicate little cunt in fucking two? Are you satisfied now?” Jonathan was apparently a dirty talker, and you loved every second of it. You moaned and nodded into the sheets, screaming out a sex-delirious, “yes,” as he continued to plough into you. 

He occasionally swivelled his hips deeply into you, both mercilessly stimulating just the right spot inside of you and irritating your clit perfectly. He threw his head back and let out a low moan. His fingers dug into the flesh of your hips as he continued to pound into you. You tried to push back into his thrusts, only to receive a smack on your ass. You gasped and cried out his name, breathlessly.

He continued to spank you; his hand came crashing down onto your backside repeatedly.

“Do you like being treated like this kitten, like my personal whore? Do you like how my cock fucks you and fills you up so nicely? Tell me, you little cockslut; do you like this?” Of course, you liked this; frankly, _you fucking loved it._ Today turned out better than you expected, although you certainly had no idea you’d end up in Pine’s bed.

“Yes.” It was all you could manage between his savage thrusts.

Pine’s hand landed hard on your ass. “Yes, what?” He growled. 

“Yes, sir! I like being your whore!” You gasped as your release drew closer. “...being your little cockslut.” Your head dropped to the mattress.

“Then milk my cock, kitten.” Pine snapped his hips hard against you. You came with a borderline pornographic moan, your nails digging into the bedsheets. Your walls clenched tightly around Jonathan, squeezing him, milking him as he had requested.

“That's a good girl,” he commented through gritted teeth, “good kitten.” He exhaled sharply as he came, his hips snapping against you roughly one last time before he came.

“Squeeze me, hard. We don’t want a single drop to go to waste, do we, kitten?” 

Pine stilled himself but stayed buried deep inside of you. Once you collapsed against the bed, he pulled himself out. He slipped off the fabric from your eyes and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you onto your feet. You blinked to adjust to the room’s lighting and turned around to find Pine tucking himself back into his _still_ pristine trousers.

His tie hung loose and undone around his neck. That must have been the blindfold, you thought. Pine glanced at his watch.

“Ten minutes before we are due back downstairs.” He smiled as he fixed his cufflinks.

“You are,” he paused and gave his next word thought, "efficient; I’ll give you that, kitten.” He strutted towards you and cupped your face, placing a tender kiss on your lips. “I suggest you dress quickly if you want to get a good spot to eavesdrop on the conversation,” he whispered against your lips before kissing you a final time. 

Before you could retort or deny, he had turned away and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. You stared at yourself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Your lipstick was smeared unceremoniously from the face-fucking of just moments ago. You didn’t have time to waste. You dressed quickly and made yourself look presentable, fixing your hair and makeup.

It was time for dinner.

Normally elevators played annoying tunes to bide the time, but this one was silent, which allowed you the opportunity to overthink. Your mind was racing at top speed. Jonathan’s comment played on repeat in your mind. _He said eavesdrop._ You tried to dismiss your thoughts, chalking his comment up to you being a nosy lover, but nevertheless, your thoughts gnawed at you.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, pulling you away from the mental debate. 

You crossed the lobby to find Pine, Roper, and the rest of the group waiting outside the entrance of the restaurant. There was a strange man with them; he must have been Roper’s buyer. You ducked into the crowd to get closer to them when a strong caught your wrist and pulled you back.

It was Pine, looking as fucking pristine in his suit and tie as he could even though fifteen minutes ago he was fucking you into the mattress and calling you his personal whore. 

“Where do you think you’re going, kitten?” He purred into your ear as he held you tight. 

“Pine!” Roper called out. “Everything all right? We’re getting ready to head in.”

Jonathan’s expression changed to that of nonchalance and professionalism. Again, you could never tell.

“Fine. Kitten here was just complaining about being tired; the trip has apparently already taken its toll. Isn’t that right, kitten?” He slid his hands between your bodies to grope your ass. Of course, no one else noticed; he’s too clever for that. 

“Yes,” you squeaked. 

Roper dismissed the remark with a flippant hand gesture. “Why doesn’t she head up early then?” 

Your mouth dropped open, ready to protest, but Jonathan cut you off. “Good idea, Dickie. You don’t mind?” 

“Not at all. I’ll fill you in on the details over cigars and whisky later. Take her upstairs and put her to bed,” he stated with a wink. 

“Yes, sir,” Jonathan stated before bidding his boss goodnight. You wanted, needed actually, to protest against your early dismissal, but Pine already had you halfway to the elevators.

“Come along, kitten. I’m taking you to bed,” he stated with a stern, almost gravelly tone, “and this time, _let’s both have a drink._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Find Frost/Mrs Pine on Tumblr as @frostbitten-written!!
> 
> Find Mama Hiddles on Tumblr as @just-the-hiddles!!


End file.
